


All His

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco bides his time and emerges victorious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All His

**Title:** All His  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger  
 **Summary:** Draco bides his time and emerges victorious.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Um, general romance?  
 **Warnings:** Het!  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #52: Time Well Spent  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

All His

~

As far as Draco was concerned, it was time well spent. His friends, however, disagreed. “This can’t possibly work,” Pansy said. “There’s too much bad blood between you.”

Draco simply smiled, shrugged, and went back to it.

And when, finally, as he'd known would happen, the big break-up came, he was there, with carefully chosen words of brisk sympathy. Words a brilliant Gryffindor couldn't resist.

“You’re plotting something,” she accused. Draco just smiled and continued charming her.

When they wed, his parents disowned him, but Draco didn’t care. Hermione was the smartest witch of her age, and she was his.

~


End file.
